1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mesoporous material, particularly a catalytic material, and use of the mesoporous material for the conversion of organic compounds, particularly hydrocarbons.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Most of today's hydrocarbon processing technologies are based on zeolite catalysts. Zeolite catalysts are well known in the art and possess well-arranged pore systems with uniform pore sizes. However, these materials tend to possess either only micropores or only mesopores. Micropores are defined as pores having a diameter less than about 2 nm. Mesopores are defined as pores having a diameter ranging from about 2 nm to about 50 nm.
Because such hydrocarbon processing reactions are mass-transfer limited, a catalyst with an ideal pore size will facilitate transport of the reactants to active catalyst sites and transport the products out of the catalyst.
There is yet need for an improved material having functionalized sites within a porous framework for processes directed to the catalytic conversion and/or adsorption of hydrocarbons and other organic compounds.